The red bell
by powerpuffrowdyruff
Summary: the rowdyruff boys get a new teammate bell gets to join a group will there be love in the air? will brick meet his true love?
1. Chapter 1 New teammate

**The red bell**

**1. New teammate**

Brick pov:

Yesterday Doctor Brisbane said we'd be getting another member in our team

_Flashback:_

_Butch: so what's up Doc?_

_Me: Be quiet!_

_Dr Brisbane: Well boys Dr X says his daughter will be joining you for a week. So I want you to train with her, talk with her to make her feel happy again!_

_Boomer: what made her sad?_

_Dr Brisbane: well let's just say one of her close friends...died..._

_Me&Boomer: oh no! _

_End of flashback_

so today we're getting ready to meet her "wake up you guys "I said those 2 always wake up late "yeah yeah (yawns) we're getting up" said Butch "wake up boomer!" "(yawns) ok..."yawned Boomer sleepily "today we're gonna meet her!" I said "i can't wait to meet her!" said Boomer

At Bell's home

Bell pov:

today I'm going to start staying with the rowdy ruff boys for a week! Daddy said so "bye daddy" I said hugging him goodbye "goodbye sweetheart" he said "make friends with them" "ok" i said as i walked out wearing my uniform i smiled and zoomed up high to the skies and flied to the HQ of those rowdyruff boys i wonder what they look like?...

Normal pov:

as Bell entered the HQs she saw Dr Brisbane "Hello sir!" she said "yes hello come and met the boys..." he said.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 getting to know each other

**The red bell**

**2. Getting to know each other**

Bell pov

"Come this way Bell, BOYS! Your new teammate is here!" Brisbane shouted "coming sir" I heard **3** voices saying that then Dr Brisbane lead me to see them one was Blonde with blue eyes and another one was black haired with green eyes then I saw him a orange haired boy with bloody red eyes and his color might be red I think he looks so CUTE!

Brick pov

OMG! That is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen long white hair, sliver white eyes and is she wearing an outfit of ours? It looks the same but it's a short dress and she's looking at me ...I think she also likes me :D

"ok boys Bell and Butch will be training while you two watch you can learn stuff from her" Dr Brisbane said "yes sir!" we all replied.

**At the training grounds...**

Butch pov

"Come on Bell! Show me whatcha got!" I shouted she smiled like an evil smile and stuff but I know no girl can defeat ME! "Ok...no mercy?" she asked "YEAH! No mercy!" I said and I unexpected something she pulled her short dress out and... OMG! She's a POWERPUFF GIRL!

A white one? Maybe she was also created...I don't care! Wake up! UGH! I ran towards her wait a damn minute! She's... She's...MOCKING ME! Why ought to give her a smack!

Boomer pov

I know Butch is gonna win I just know it! He always wins! Now he's running with speed! He's totally gonna throw a power ball at her! "GO BUTCH! GO BUTCH!" I shouted "and why do you need to shout that?" asked Brick "um I don't know hehehe"

Butch pov

I'm ready to blow her to bits! "Hahh! Get ready to DIE!" I shouted "you're just doing combat practice IDIOT!" I heard Brick shouted I ignored that shout I put my energy in to a ball of power! And pushed it to her she smiled and...SHE STOPPED IT! I can't believe it! There was a blast and that blast pushed me away and she stilled was standing there!


	3. Chapter 3 It's just getting started!

**The red bell**

**3. Its just getting started!**

Brick pov:

As Butch came down he looked really ANGRY he looks like he's gonna burst! I thought I heard he say "MESS WITH ME WILL YA!"

Butch pov

I totally felt SO angry! I stand up and ran towards her then a large amount of power went into my hand and I pushed it to her and BOOM!

A Few Minutes Later...

I woke and I had a really big headache and then that's when I her Bell...

I WON! "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I WON!" I shouted speaking of Bell she was doing this ballet move when you one leg goes straight up and the other leg stands on the ground showing her panties I didn't care! I won! Except Brick and Boomer were staring at her panties and Boomer was surprised and Brick was blushing and I was still shouting out loud well not really out loud.

Bell pov:

The boys think I lost? Well they're WRONG! I started to move my leg down and I heard Boomer saying "guys she's moving..." and Butch replied "no..." I stand up and I made a large attack to make them unconscious and it's a BIG one! I said "well you helped me learn to do that ballet move and here goes Rowdy ruff boys! HAH!" I throwed the energy ball to them and BAM! They were lying down on the grassy ground "I did it...I...feel so tired..." the last thing I knew I was unconscious on the ground in between Boomer (who was having X X for eyes and his tongue sticking out) and Brick...

**Me: Sorry everyone that this is kind of short but please REVIEW!**


End file.
